The TDO User Guide to a TDO unit
by DaddysPrincessXXXX
Summary: I got the idea from Winter Rae, But this is TDO version. Learn how to look after a TDO unit! :D
1. JEN

Authors Note: I Saw Winter-Rae and Vilecheese uploading these and I decided to do my TDO verison.

** THE USER MANUAL FOR**

** J****ENIFER**

** Copyright Princess Inc**

Greetings, Customer. You are now the proud owner of a JENIFER unit, You have made a fine purchase as the unit is guaranteed to give you a headache with her comands. Instuctions on how to maintain maximum enjoyment are enclosed inside.

**TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS**

NAME: Jenifer Rosecarter

TYPE: Human (female)

MANUFACTURERS: tdwt rules and Princess Inc

HEIGHT: 8inch taller in her hot pink hight heels.

WEIGHT: The unit repiled; 'Not a pound over Feather Weight!'

SIZE: Enjoyment garenteed!

COLOUR: Blonde and Blue

**ACCESSORIES**

Your JENIFER unit comes equipped with 500 different outfits, 87% Pink. Although she has an incredible anmout of dosh, JENIFER will moan for more and more, We advise you do as she says, Unless you want to fight with the BLAZE unit.

**OPERATING INSTRUCTIONS**

Your JENIFER unit is designed to respond quickly to most words in Englishs, However we are not impiling that she will do as you say, If so, Tone down her stubborn dial.

Aside from being a bitch, JENIFER has lots of enjoyable uses.

_Makeovers_: JENIFER is a very professional make up artist! (Note: She way give you are rather Slutty look)

_Fighting_: Physically mostly, JENIFER has the skills - Nipping, Biteing, Hissing, clawing, slapping, kicking, Hair Yanking and more.

_Winning_: JENIFER loves to win, DONT MAKE HER LOSE.

L_osing_: I am so Sorry if you unlock this.

**COMPATIBILITY WITH OTHER MODLES**

Your JENIFER does not really get along with many models. She has full compatibility with the ROXI model, HEATHER unit and EBONY unit. If LOVE mode is activated, JENIFER will take a likeing to the BLAZE unit. Keep JENIFER away from the CAMPBELL unit, TARA model and ZAKK unit. She may burtally damage them.

**FAQ**

Q: My JENIFER unit has taken all my hair ties and combs! What should I do to make her stop this?

A: You have either upset the unit or she is in BITCH mode. Take her back as soon as possible since BITCH mode is default.

Q: I Want my JENIFER unit to fall in love with my ROXI unit, But she is not intrested!

A: Sorry, She only likes BLAZE units. (ONLY IF LOVE DIAL IS TURNED TO 8)

Q: Why does my JENIFER unit smell like Cookie doh?

A: Thats completely normal.

**TROUBLE SHOOTING**

Problem: My JENIFER unit is being a bitch to me!

Solution: Have you been acting like a rocker or prankster latley? If so, tone it down, JENIFER units only like Sluts, Gangsters, Whores, Bitches and Hotties.

Problem: My JENIFER unit has given me a hurtfull yet witty nickname.

Solution: Be Hornered.

Problem: My JENIFER unit wont eat my foods :(

Solution: Get a DJ unit.

LOL I love this its so funny! Anyways, Its Either Campbell or Roxi next, Or maybe both at the same time! Okay, See you laters


	2. BRENDAN

Authors Note: I Saw Winter-Rae and Vilecheese uploading these and I decided to do my TDO verison.

**THE USER MANUAL FOR**

**BRENDAN**

**Copyright Princess Inc**

Greetings, Customer. You are now the proud owner of a BRENDAN unit, You have made a fine purchase as the unit is guaranteed to make your heart throb. Instuctions on how to maintain maximum enjoyment are enclosed inside.

**TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS**

NAME: Brendan

TYPE: Human (male)

MANUFACTURERS: BlackFalcon and Princess Inc

HEIGHT: 5"11

WEIGHT: 175 lb

SIZE: Enjoyment garenteed!

COLOUR: Brown and Green

**ACCESSORIES**

Your BRENDAN unit comes equipped with 8 cups of coffee and a white rose. Since he is very thankfull, He will not need to be provided with anymore. (Yes, We are a bunch of Cheapskates)

**OPERATING INSTRUCTIONS**

Your Brendan unit is designed to respond quickly to all words in English.

Aside from being incredibly hot, Your BRENDAN unit has many more uses:

_Singing: _BRENDAN can make youy cry with the romantic lyrics he ripped off of Robbie Williams

_Jumping Around: _Do I have to explain?

_Romancing: _BRENDAN ia the one of most romantic unit out of all 18 TDO units.

Laughing: BRENDAN has a golden laugh that will make you melt

**COMPATIBILITY WITH OTHER MODLES**

Your BRENDAN unit gets along with many models. He has full compatibility with the MARTIN model, HUGO unit, ZAKK unit, CAMPBELL modle, TARA unit, ROXI unit, GWEN unit, TRENT model, OWEN unit and EBONY unit If LOVE mode is activated. .

**FAQ**

Q: My BRENDAN unit insists on Coffee, Should I give him anymore than 2 cups a day?

A: OH GOD NO

Q: Why is my BRENDAN unit always blushing and smirking at me?

A: You have most likey got LOVE mode on to high. The unit has fallen if love with you.

Q:Why are things going so slow with EBONY and BRENDAN?

A: Thats completely normal.

**TROUBLE SHOOTING**

Problem: My BRENDAN unit keeps trying to draw . . .

Solution: BRENDAN would like to show his feelings. The best thing to do is leave him alone and when he asks for your opinion on a peice of art, Telling him its great, Even if its really Bad.

Problem: BRENDAN keeps trying to dye my hair green and sell my house, What the heck is going on?

Solution: BRENDAN is missing EBONY and so is trying to change you into her. Either Get rid of him or buy an EBONY unit.

Problem: My BRENDAN unit wont eat any of my foods :(

Solution: You again? Maybe your just a bad cook?

LOL I love this its so funny! Anyways, Its Either Campbell or Roxi next, Or maybe both at the same time! Okay, See you laters


End file.
